


Tease

by casstayinmyass



Series: Blue Jones x Reader PWPs [5]
Category: Sucker Punch (2011)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Tease, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Dominant Blue, F/M, Hand Jobs, Objectification, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Power Dynamics, Semi-Public Sex, Spanking, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-04 00:58:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13353144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casstayinmyass/pseuds/casstayinmyass
Summary: Blue brings you to a meeting with an investor. You take the opportunity to test his resolve.





	Tease

**Author's Note:**

> Requested on tumblr!

He said you were supposed to sit there and look pretty. Be the "eye candy" in the room as he conducted this business deal. This was something you were extremely good at doing, so you hadn't the slightest trouble with Blue wearing you on his arm as he talked the Russian investor into putting money into the brothel business. The only thing you do have a problem with was keeping quiet... and Blue knows it.

"Don't open your mouth, don't say a word," he tells you, gathering some papers. You pout.

"Why? I'm just as intelligent as you are."

"Yes, but I am making this business deal. If he's listening to two people at once, things will get sloppy, and do I like it when things get sloppy?"

You shake your head. "No."

"No," he affirms, and loads his handgun, clicking the safety on and tucking it into his waistband in case the investor tried anything... this wouldn't be the first time Blue's come out of a meeting with his hands bloody. He turns to you, inspecting your body up and down before wiping your lip with his thumb to clear a smudge.

"Okay babygirl, let's do this," he holds out an arm, and you take it, sauntering along beside him. Your heels echo down the dark hallway with his dress shoes, perfectly in sync. To an outside eye, one might get the impression you two were a power couple, running this place together... Blue made sure to dress you up nice.

"Mr. Petrov," Blue extends a hand as you two enter the room. They shake hands, and he gestures to the chair. "Won't you take a seat?"

"Thank you, Mr. Jones," the large, burly man says, sitting down, "You have been incredibly hospitable."

"Well that's just how we run things around here," Blue gives a winning grin. "You want anything? Some whiskey? A couple lines of coke? You name it, I got it."

"A vodka would be nice," Petrov requested politely. "And who is this... lovely young lady?" The investor smirks, eyes running over you. "One of yours?"

"Yes," Blue smiles, brushing your hair to the side, "She's a pistol, with a mind of her own."

"I can only imagine," the Russian chuckles, "Though she doesn't need to have one of those, with a body like that!" Blue just chuckles as well, so you pinch him. He whips around, giving you a "what do you expect me to do?!" look, and you clench your jaw. While your job was based on objectification, you hated it when Blue downplayed your intellect to sell shit.

So, a little idea crossed your mind.

"Now, to business, Mr. Petrov," Blue says, opening a briefcase. "You wanted to invest in 10%?"

"15," Alexei corrects, sitting forward. Blue nods once, smirking.

"Right, that was it-- see, our profit margins are expanding, and your investment could mean very good things for you. Of course, we have to make sure that those things are good for us, too."

"Of course," the other man nods. While Blue continues to talk, you reach under the desk and start to work the heel of your palm between his legs.

"I--" Blue cuts off, taking in a breath and glancing your way. You purposefully avoid his eyes, but you can see the way he's glaring at you in warning. "Sorry, lost my train of thought there-- I'm prepared to cut you an even better deal."

You lift your chin a little, beginning to rub your hand up and down. You know Blue is a patient man when he wants to be, and can keep his cool in any situation... you're about to challenge that.

"How does 16% with individual profit from certain transactions sound?"

Petrov considers it. "What do you gain from such a deal?"

You slip your hand up, unzipping Blue's pants, and he coughs as you wrap your hands around his cock.

"Excuse me. Um, well, Lennox House gains more from the margins if you take on a couple girls and build the investment over time."

"Are you saying that my investment will increase?" the Russian raises an eyebrow, and Blue grins.

"Like I said... we know how to run a business around here." Blue readjusts himself in his seat, white knuckling the table as you spread precum over his length. He's keeping it together... so far.

"Evidently you do," the man smiles, then narrows his eyes. "Are you feeling alright, Mr. Jones?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm--"

"I only ask because you seem restless. In my experience, a man who is restless during business transactions are not to be trusted... they are, in fact, hiding something."

Blue gives you another warning glare, but you pretend not to see, instead opting to smile sultrily at the Russian. 

"There is no doubt that your girls are beautiful, Mr. Jones... but I have not come to the conclusion that I can trust you," he says slowly, eyes on you. Blue laughs softly, almost desperately. 

"Sir..." He gains his confidence and upper hand again. "Mr. Petrov. You have my word of _honour_ that I mean every word I say. If a business is not built on trust, what does it have, really?"

The Russian chuckles. "Profit."

Blue slowly starts to grin. "I'll drink to that." He pours himself some vodka, and they clink their glasses. You squeeze Blue's dick and rub his thigh, causing him to sputter his drink.

"You really do seem uncomfortable," Petrov muses.

"It's just..." Blue swallows the rest of his drink, pulling at his tie, "An affliction."

"He's had it his whole life, poor guy," you add, finally speaking and patting his chest, and Blue nudges your leg. Once again, you ignore him, and he's forced to play along.

"Oh yes... uh, tuberculosis."

"You have TB?" Petrov exclaims, alarmed, and Blue puts his hands up.

"No! No, the... the other thing, the..." He rubs his head. "Never mind. It's irrelevant."

"Well, not necessarily," Petrov says, "I want to know I will still have a business partner in a year if I do choose to invest!" You stifle a laugh at how this whole thing has snowballed, but you can tell Blue does not find it as amusing. He regains himself, nostrils flaring and jaw clenched.

"I want to get one thing straight, Mr. Petrov, we would not be partners. This is my business, I run it, you simply earn from it. You have no say in policy."

Petrov sighs. "I was hoping I could coax you into a 50/50, but you drive a hard bargain, Mr. Jones."

"Partnership was never on the table, Petrov," Blue grits out, "Ah..." Finally, he plucks your hand from his pants. "(y/n), honey, could you fetch our man here a refill?"

You cock your head at him, and get up, picking up the vodka bottle. You bet Blue wishes he hadn't gotten you to wear this today, as you bend over to retrieve a napkin. You hear him exhale, and turn, refilling Petrov's glass with a little wink. Blue watches you saunter around, already hard in his pants because of your touch, and it's driving him wild.

"Hurry it up," Blue growls, and you meet his rage with a smile. Petrov raises an eyebrow.

"Oh no, take your time, darling," he grins, and Blue slams his hand down on his desk.

"I make the rules around here!" You and Petrov both stop smiling, and you return to Blue's side. "Now sit down," your employer tells you in a hint of a petulant whine, and you sit next to him, so close you can hear his breath. "Alright. Sixteen is my final offer, I am not letting you buy half of my brothel." You can tell he's pissed now, by the way he nearly breaks the glass he's holding when you return your fingers to pattering along his leg.

"I can always take my business elsewhere, Mr. Jones," Petrov looks at Blue over his fingers in an attempt to intimidate, and you turn to see your employer's reaction. He just lounges back.

"You go do that. See just how much money you make."

Petrov begins to chuckle, and finishes his drink.

"I think we have ourselves a deal."

"Magnificent, sign this," Blue pushes the sheet forward somewhat hastily, and you rub higher on his leg. Blue looks ready to explode as Petrov gets up, and tries to put on a cordial smile as he shows him to the door.

"Thank you again for your hospitality and, eh... lovely scenery," Petrov smirks your way, and Blue practically closes the door in his face as he turns to you, breathless, and grabs your face, kissing you hard. You bite him through the kiss with a grin, and he pulls away, feeling the blood trickling down from his bottom lip. His jaw clenches again. 

"Dress off, now."

"Take it off me yourself," you shoot back, empowered by your little tease. Instantly, you realize your mistake.

"Take your fucking dress off right now or I will tear it off of you," he seethes, and you bite your lip, unzipping your dress. Soon, you're left in your bra, panties, and heels, waiting for him. Blue comes over, turning you around and gently kissing your back.

"Gorgeous..." He whispers, pressing another kiss to your shoulder. You shiver, and he gropes your ass, moving your panties out of the way so he can tease your pussy. "Look at you, you're dripping. All that teasing get you wet for me? Huh? Thinking of what I'd do to you?" He's being unnervingly soft, and you swallow thickly.

"Yes," you mumble, and he hums in your ear, pressing one more gentle kiss to your neck.

"You don't know what I'm going to do to you," he says, and jerks your hair back, the tug on your scalp making you moan loudly.

"Blue--"

"This what you wanted? Huh!?" he shouts, "You almost made me lose an investor, therefore, lose money! I hate losing money." He strokes your chin, and goes back to fingering you. You whine, rolling your hips back into him, and he slaps your ass.

"You sound like a whore," he hisses in your ear.

"Fuck, I am, I'm your whore," you groan, and he pulls you by your hair over to his desk, where he takes the last sip of his vodka and yanks your panties down.

"Look at that," he admires, "So pretty... such a nice little cunt... I'm gonna fuck you so hard you can't walk, okay sweetheart?"

You shudder, and nod. Suddenly though, he reconsiders.

"No. You don't deserve my cock, you nearly cost me an investment." He suddenly lifts you up on the desk, and begins fingering you again, rubbing your clit with his thumb mercilessly.

"Fuck, Blue!" you cry, breasts bouncing with every thrust of his fingers. He eyes them hungrily. Your eyes brim with tears as he goes even deeper with his fingers, holding you by your thigh against the desk with his other hand.

"Shut up," he growls, grabbing you by the neck and squeezing, "Your mouth is the problem here. I think I'm gonna put it to good use." He lets you go, your breath finally returning as you claw at your neck, and he shoves you down. "Go ahead," he gestures, "Pull it out like a good little slut."

Eagerly, you rush to pull him out of his pants again, and you take the initiative to put your mouth around it.

"Ah ah..." Blue holds a finger up. "I didn't say suck."

You pout, but wait. Finally, after what feels like an eternity, he nods, and you begin to suck him hard, going to work until his fingers are threaded through your hair.

"That's so good... so good, babygirl... fuck, daddy's gonna come..."

"Come on my lips?" you breathe, and he exhales, holding your head in place as he jerks his cock a few times. Seconds later, you feel his cum cover your lips, dripping from your bottom lip. He stares at you.

"Have you learned your lesson?"

You nod once. He spends another few moments staring at you, until you start to wriggle, and he motions for you to stand up. You do, and hiss as he slips his fingers back into you, curving them just right and fucking you with them until you come hard, biting into his shoulder. He holds your shaking body against him as your orgasm rocks through you, firm hands clutching you close. Once you come down, you pull away with a hazy smile, setting your feet on the ground again and pressing a slow kiss to the corner of his lips. 

"I'm sorry, sir." He drums his fingers on his desk, pensive expression making you nervous. Then, he shakes his head, smiling.

"It's okay, (y/n), baby... it's okay. Lucky for you, the deal went well and I am in a good mood, so the punishment is far less than it would have been."

You nod, and he kisses your cheek affectionately.

"You dancing tonight?"

You shake your head, and he considers this.

"Here." He hands you the bottle of vodka. "For your _hard work_ this morning."

You smirk, and finish off the bottle. You loved being his eye candy, but you were worth so much more to him. 


End file.
